1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tip assembly for underwater spear fishing devices and particularly to removable assemblies for use with spear guns.
2. Relevant Art
A wide variety of spears exist for use in underwater fishing. When the spear pierces the fish, the fish usually flips and turns through violent contortions to free itself of the spear. Unless the spear tip is fashioned with devices to prevent it from being retracted from the fish, the spear may be shaken loose by the contortions of the fish and the catch is lost. Spear tips of the prior art include some type of barb which was broader at its base than near the point so that reverse movement of the barb is inhibited.
Generally speaking, many spears employ a removable tip which is connected to a main spear shaft by a cable. What is desired is a tip assembly and cable connection that impedes accidental release of the tip and employs a minimum number of components. In addition, two barbs are desired to enhance tip assembly release.